squad_cabbage_patch_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anoop "Prattaped The Fuck Out" Dhillon
Early Life Anoop "Prattaped The Fuck Out" Dhillon was born in the town of North York,Ontario. During his early years he lived in the Cabbageless suburbs of Mississauga and Brampton where his parents owned a trucking company, After 9/11 they decided to pack up their meager cabbages and gators and move to New Zealand, with a brief stint in India. Unknown to young Anoop Young Master Benajmin "Weasley" Taylor was also living in the same small lettuce District of Hawkes Bay, a little cove on the north island. Scholars currently belive that the reason for them not knowing of each others presence may strongly be due to the fact that they were yet not enlightened to the ways of the gator and had not been connected by the inter-cabbage connection. After Living in hHwkes bay and attending the prestigious Hereworth Academy for two years Anoop moved to India to attend a boarding school for another two years in the lower himalayas in a town called Shimla, and than a normal school in the state of punjab while living on his families estate. Latter in the year 2009 he would make the greatest journey of his life; he moved to the promised holy land of the cabbages: Chilliwack, These would be the years that would form up to the great cabbage era in the summer of 2013 Pre-Cabbage Era During the year of 2009 Anoop "Prattaped The Fuck Out" Dhillon had enrolled in the school of the grizzlies; G.W.Graham. In his first year Anoop would often be asked "Are you related to Amber?" To whom he would reply who the fuck is amber. These two members of squad would hate each other furiously for this even though they had never met, latter on this hatred would fuel into a beautiful Cabbageship. In the following year of 2010 Anoop would meet squad mate junnicia " Russian Spy" Lagautin and would develop a creepy affection for her, due to his lack of game he would freak her out at his horrendous attempts at flirting. They would latter become the bestest of cabbages but not after much phases of teenage angst and humiliation. During this time Anoop's main squad was with Chandler "big sexy" duhault and the boys, chandler is important in this story due to Anoop's future adopted sister Tiffany "Shortstuff" Duhault (chandlers sister) who would later begin to date Anoop's Adopted brother and Amber's real brother Prince Dhillon(yes its as confusing as it sounds). During this time Anoop would begin to hang out with her and her brother and develop yet another beautifull cabbageship. In the Following year in the winter of 2011 Anoop would meet other squad member Young Master Benajmin "Weasley" Taylor who he would "Facewash" with a snowball in typical douche fashion and would proceed to make him pissed at Young Anoop for a year. This was thier first encounter. They would latter have an aviation/minecraft class together and put aside thier saltiness and find chill to develop a young and budding cabbageship which would blossom during thier years of playing rugby under the tutelage of coach Mike "Sure Can" Jordan. During the Years of Rugby they would Meet Fellow SquadMates Conner "I am the Road" Herman, Josh "scumbag" Hassan, Jake " Cavernous Fragile Butthole" Creasey, Tyson "Bison Klassen, and more cabbages. The Years of Rugby